United, Now and Forever
by TheTurquoiseBookworm
Summary: It's the summer after 4th year. The Dursleys have thrown Harry back in his cupboard. And Dumbledore have summoned Remus and Sirius to James Potters grave. Why? Because the Family shall be united. Now... and Forever. Rated T for abusing, blood, etc. BEING REWRITTEN
1. The Retuale of Life and Death

**In this story, Harry has finished 4th year and it's the summer before 5th year.**

**And the Dursleys throw him back into his cupboard after Ron and the Twins rescued him in 2nd year.**

**Anyway, let the reading and writing begin!**

* * *

14 year old Harry James Potter, sat in the cupboard under the stairs, on 4 Private Drive.

He was upset when he couldn't go with Sirius, his godfather, and live with him, but it was for the best.

Ya, right.

The beatings were getting worse, and his list of chores, or what he liked to call it, 'The Dursleys List of Torture', was getting longer by the day.

And if he didn't finish them all by sunset, he gets another beating.

Harry sighed.

For some reason, he didn't want to tell anyone.

He just found that he wanted to keep it a secret.

In the darkness of the cupboard, he could make out the golden cage, the snow white feathers, and the bright yellow eyes of his owl, Hedwig.

Hedwig hooted at him, causing him to give the faintest of smiles.

Harry gave another sigh, and laid down on the lumpy mattress.

Only two more months until school starts. Why can't time go faster?

With one more longing look at Hedwig, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

In Godrics Hallow, Albus Dumbledore stood before the grave of Lilly and James Potter.

Looking at his pocket watch, he saw that it had finally struck 12.

Midnight.

It was time.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the Yard of Graves, and stood before Dumbledore.

"You told us to meet you here" Remus said

"Yes, I did Mr. Lupin" Dumbledore said "I have found a spell. Something ancient. Something that can bring the dead... back to life"

Sirius and Remus stared at him, shocked.

"So... where bringing James and Lily back from the dead?" Sirius asked. He had to be sure.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly "Only James. If we brought Lily back to life, the blood ward that was placed upon Harry will be lifted, and he will be in more danger than you realize"

"S-So, we're James b-back?" Remus stuttered

Dumbledore smiled at them, and nodded.

Remus and Sirius broke into huge grins, their eyes glinting in happiness, shock, etc.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked, the grin not leaving his face.

"First, we must dig up James's body and preform the spell" Dumbledore explained

He waved his wand over the Potter's grave, and the dirt began digging itself out, until it reached the coffin.

Dumbledore raised the coffin out of the grave, and it opened.

Sirius and Remus looked away, not wanting to see their best friends body.

Dumbledore remained calm as he took James Potter's rotten body into his arms and placed him on the grass.

The coffin closed, descended into it's grave and the dirt filled in.

Dumbledore gestured to the two men to hold hands, surrounding James's body.

_"Superis Merlin, et de vita, omnes valeo._

_Un-putrida caro. Pulmones spirent. Cor pavidum salit. Convertere, anima ad corpus.  
_

_Ecce ego inducam per Mortuus est lux._

_James Potter, revixisse!"_

Dumbledore's words echoed across the grave yard, his voice deep.

James's flesh became un-rotton, his heart started beating, his soul re-entered his body.

He began gasping for breath.

He looked just like he did 12 years ago.

James Potter is Alive.

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&amp;R for more!**

**Dumbledore's Words:**

_**Merlin of the God's Above, Dead and Life, Reverse it All. **_

_**Flesh be Un-Rotton. Lung's That Shall Breath. A Heart That Still Beats. Let The Soul Return to the Body.**_

_**I Here By Bring the Dead to Light. James Potter, Come Back to Life!**_

**Other chapters will be longer, promise!**

**SEE YA!**


	2. Reunited

**Chapter 2!**

**Thanks for favoring and following, but I need more reviews! **

**On with the Tale!**

* * *

Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus had taken an unconscious, but alive, James to Hogwarts, where he now rested in the Hospital Wing.

The two men could hardly believe it. Their best friend was alive!

They were staying in Hogwarts guest rooms until James was good enough to leave, get Harry and move in with Sirius.

Remus had decided to stay with them at Grimmauld Place, until further notice.

James at the moment was in a coma, and had been a sleep since they revived him, which was three days ago.

The two friends had been preparing a room for Remus, James and Harry.

Speaking of the youngest Potter, neither knew how to break the news to him.

It was good news, that was for sure, they just didn't know how he would handle it.

Or how James would handle having a 13 year old son and a dead wife.

Guess they'd just have to wait for him to wake up...

* * *

Harry laid on the floor of his cupboard, curled into a ball, bleeding and silently crying.

What had Harry done? He really didn't know.

One moment he was heading towards the garden to do his gardening chores, next moment Uncle Vernon was booming towards him with a smirking Dudley behind him.

Uncle Vernon punched and kicked him, screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON, YOU FREAK!"

"I didn't touch him!" Harry shouted in vain

"He's lying!" Dudley shouted, fake crying "He pushed me down the stares!"

Uncle Vernon, if even possible, turned even redder (Or purpler) and began hitting the young wizard harder.

He punched his face, snapping his glasses in half and shattering the glass.

After what seemed like a life time, Vernon grabbed him by the hair and threw him into his cupboard, slamming the door shut.

And so, that was how Harry found himself on the floor of his cupboard under the stairs, asking whoever was listening, what he did to deserve this...

* * *

James opened his eyes with a groan.

"Hey, he's waking up!" he heard an excited voice say

"James?" a white blur came into view

Why was everything so blurry?

Oh, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

One of the three blurs put them on his face, and every thing came into focus.

Above him was Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore.

James tried to sit up, and Sirius and Remus immediately helped him.

"What... what happened?" James asked

"Voldomort attacked the cottage" Remus explained, sitting in a chair beside James's bed.

"Voldomort... wait- where's Lily and Harry?" James asked, his eyes widening.

Where were they?

"James, Harry's fine" Sirius said, trying to calm his friend

"And Lily? What about Lily?" James asked

Sirius bite his lip.

When Sirius didn't answer, James turned to Remus.

"Where's Lily?" James asked, again

"James... you and Lily died... Dumbledore brought you back, but couldn't do the same with Lily... I'm sorry" Remus explained

"I... I _died_?" James asked, shocked

Remus nodded.

"But... but how?" James asked

"I found a spell. The reason I didn't bring Lily back, is because she died for Harry. If she was brought back, the Blood Ward that was placed upon him would be lifted, and he would be in danger" Dumbledore explained

"How... how long has it been?" James asked

"13 years..." Sirius said

"13 YEARS!?" James shouted

"James, calm down" Remus said, trying to get his friend to lie down.

"Where's Harry?" James asked, suddenly turning to Remus

"Don't worry, Harry's safe. You'll see him soon enough" Dumbledore said, soothingly "But your still weak. You need to rest"

James suddenly felt exhausted, and Sirius and Remus were finally able to get him to lie down.

And James fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_3 weeks later..._

Harry's beatings were getting worse, and more frequent.

His list of chores was getting longer, and now he only got a glass of water a day.

He wouldn't survive the summer.

He had gotten Hedwig out, and sent her to stay at the Barrow with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer two weeks ago.

At the moment, he was lying in his cupboard, curled up in the corner, ill, bleeding, and bruised.

His thin blanket was rapped around him, trying to get as much warmth as possible.

He was shaking, hot and cold at the same time.

He wasn't able to fix his glasses, which Uncle Vernon had broken another two times.

He would have to wait till school started and use magic to fix them.

Like he would be alive by then.

Harry knew his wounds were infected. He knew he was sick. He knew this was illegal. He knew no one was coming. He knew he wasn't going back to school. He knew he was gonna die.

But, you know what... he didn't care.

At the moment, he just wanted it to end.

He _wanted _to die.

And he knew it was coming soon...

During the past three weeks, James set Sirius free, somehow got that wretched painting of Sirius's mother off the wall, heard all about Harry, what house he was in, how he made Quidditch Seeker in his first year, his adventures, met the his friends at the Weasleys (Hermione was staying there for the rest of the summer) and where he was staying, which caused him to yell for 2 hours straight and need a potion to help get his voice back.

And now, here he was, with Remus, Sirius, and Arther Weasley walking up to 4 Private Drive.

To say James was nervous was an underestimated. He was freaking out. Sirius had ended up slapping him about 50 times, and told him that Harry was a loving boy and would accept him... eventually, at least.

Remus rang the doorbell, and they heard the booming sound of Vernon Dursley heading towards the door.

"We don't want to buy anything" he said, opening the door.

He gasped, and tried to slam the door shut.

But all four men acted fast and pushed their bodies against the door, forcing it open.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley" Arther said, politely

"We're here for Harry" James said

"Y-Your d-d-dead" Vernon stuttered, staring at James with wide eyes

"No, I'm pretty much alive, thank you" James said

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked, pointing his wand at Vernon

Petunia and Dudley came out the kitchen.

Petunia screamed.

James nearly burst out laughing as the little fat boy tried to hide behind a women that was as thin as a stick.

Vernon's face turned purple with rage.

James leaned towards Sirius.

"Isn't it supposed to be _red _with rage?" he whispered

Sirius snickered

"GET OUT! GET OUT MY HOUSE, YOU FREAKS!" Vernon yelled

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

He'd just had another beating, and had been trying to sleep off the pain.

He felt a cough coming.

Desperate not to attract attention to himself, especially if his Uncle was this mad, he tried to force the cough down, but off course, this only ended up turning it into a coughing fit.

The four wizards and three muggles heard him.

All eyes turned to where the coughing was coming from.

The Cupboard Under the Stairs.

Remus and Arther's mouths dropped open in shock and horror, the Dursleys paled, and Sirius and James turned red with rage.

The two pushed past Vernon with suck force it knocked him into the wall.

Remus drew his wand and pointed it at his forehead, while Arther pointed his wand at Petunia and Dudley.

Sirius unlocked the cupboard door, and it flew open, banging against the wall.

Harry jumped, causing the cuts on his back to re-open and he began to bleed again, the blood staining his over large shirt.

He couldn't see anything. The light hurt his eyes and his glasses were still broken, sitting on top of his trunk, which was up against the wall.

Sirius and James gasped, starring at him in horror.

Harry waited.

He couldn't see, so he thought it was his Uncle here to give him another beating.

He was sitting stiffly in the corner of the cupboard, his whole body aching.

He waited for the blow. To be pulled out of his cupboard by his hair. The hateful words.

But it never came.

Instead, he felt arms rapping round him and gently pulling him out of the darkness of his cupboard.

The light didn't help him see.

He felt a hand being pressed to his forehead.

"He's burning up" a voice said.

Strange. It sounded like Sirius.

But that's impossible.

He felt himself leaving the other persons arms and into someone else's.

James stood up from where he had been kneeling, after handing his sick son to Sirius.

He turned to Vernon, his wand out.

"You did this... didn't you?"

It wasn't a question.

"He's a freak. He deserved what he got" Vernon spat

"He's a _child_!" James snapped "And your just _sick_!"

James shot a spell, binding Vernon to the wall.

Dudley whimpered, trying to hide behind his mum more.

Vernon's face turned even more purple.

"HOW DARE YOU! RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT-"

"Silencio" Arther side with a wave of his wand.

Vernon's mouth continued to move, his face becoming a deeper shade purple, but no words came out.

Harry's breaths were coming in short gasps, his face was red with a fever, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

Petunia and Dudley continued to whimper in the corner, as Sirius rose to his feet, Harry still in his arms.

"James" Remus said, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his raging friend.

James turned on his heel, and walked towards Sirius and Harry, his once raging face turning to the worry and concern only a parent could have.

Sirius carefully put Harry in James's arms, who toke him just as gently.

"We'll get his stuff" Arther said, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out his trunk, Hedwig's cage, and broken glasses.

Sirius took Harry's trunk, while Remus grabbed the bird cage.

"Reparo" Arther said, fixing Harry's glasses, which he folded into his pocket.

They apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

_1 week later..._

His head hurt.

That was his first thought.

He tried to open his eyes, but everything was a blur.

He groaned.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" a voice asked

His glasses were placed on his nose, and everything came into focus.

He was in the Hospital Wing.

To his right was Ron, and to his left was Hermione.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry said, sitting up

"Hey, mate. You okay?" Ron asked

Harry nodded.

"What happened? Why aren't I at the Dursley's?" Harry asked

Their faces darkened.

"My dad and three others went to check on you. Found you in the cupboard under the stairs, sick and beaten" Ron explained, darkly

Harry cringed. They knew.

He began to cough, covering his mouth with his fist.

Ron pounded on his back.

"What happened to the Dursleys?" Harry asked

"Your cousin was sent to a foster home, while your Aunt and Uncle were sent to the Ministry for a trial. You'll have to attend, sorry" Hermione said, sadly

"When's the trial?" Harry asked. In truth, he _was _a bit afraid of seeing Uncle.

"Next month" Hermione answered

Harry sighed.

"Oh... and there's something else you should know..." Ron said, nervously

"What?" Harry asked, warily

Before Ron could answer, the doors opened.

In walked Arther, Molly, the rest of the Weasley's, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagle, and someone else who had a hood up, hiding his face.

"Harry!" the Weasley children said, rushing over to the black haired teen.

"Hello, Harry" Remus said, standing at the end of the bed.

Harry smiled at him. "Nice to see you, too Remus"

"Harry!" Sirius said, pulling his godson into a hug, which Harry happily returned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on the run" Harry said

"We'll get to that later. There's someone I want you to... uh... _re_-meet" Sirius said, glancing at the hooded figure

Harry looked at him, confused "Uh... _re_-meet?"

"Yes, Harry. Allow me to explain" Dumbledore said, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I discovered a spell. One that is ancient. Going back to the time of Merlin himself" Dumbledore began

"What is this spell?" Harry asked, curious

"It is very complicated. Only a powerful wizard can succeed. This spell brings the dead back to life" Dumbledore explained

Harry's eyes widened, as well as the other kids.

They hadn't exactly been told _how_ he came back.

"To bring a person back to life, you must have at least two people who were close to him or her. Harry, your father is alive"

The hooded person put down his hood to reveal

James Potter...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil!**

**Okay, so I'm planning on having Harry, Ron and Hermione become Animagus, but can't figure out what they should be. So, you get to vote!  
**

_**Harry: Phoenix; Lion; Wolf; Falcon**_

_**Ron: Horse; Orangatan; Fox; Wolf**_

_**Hermione: Owl; Eagle; Badger; Horse**_

**So, anyway, please review for more. I NEED reviews, people!**

**Hope ya enjoyed!**


	3. The Lion's Sanctuary

**Thank you!**

**So, here's the votes!**

**Harry: Phoenix**

**Ron: Horse**

**Hermione: Owl**

**Now, I need nicknames!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**LET THE WRITING/READING BEGIN!**

* * *

Harry stared, wide eyed.

He felt like he was frozen, like he and his _supposed _father were the only one's in the room.

"We'll leave you two alone" Remus said, gesturing for every one else to follow.

James slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

Sirius leaned towards Harry.

"It really is him" he whispered, before getting up and following everyone else out, leaving the two black-haired males alone.

They just stared.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry launched himself into James's arms.

James didn't hesitate in returning the hug.

Harry felt silent tears running down his face.

Ever sense he lived at the Dursleys, he had forced himself to cry silently, and silently only.

He had to if he didn't want to be beaten to death.

James gently rocked the boy back in forth. _His _boy.

He felt Harry's tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care.

It will dry, and it will fade. But his scar's will be there every day.

He was just happy Harry accepted him.

He had been afraid that he would reject him, despite what everyone kept saying, and this made his fears melt away.

James decided to be daring and moved himself so that he way lying on the bed, next to his son.

Harry didn't protest, much to James's relief.

Instead, he curled up next to him, burying his face into James's chest.

James kissed his jet black hair, that looked so much like his own, as Harry fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

When James had first laid eyes on Harry, he took his breath away.

He looked so much like himself, that James could have sworn that if Harry was a little taller they would be identical... which would have been pretty freaky, come to think of it.

And when he saw his eyes, he nearly fainted.

They looked just like Lily's. His body with her eyes.

And when Harry began crying into his shoulder, his heart nearly broke.

When he fell asleep beside him, his heart nearly burst with happiness and love.

He soon followed Harry, his son, into the land of dreams.

And _that _was how Sirius and Remus found them 2 hours later.

"Awww" Remus said, looking at the sleeping farther and son.

Sirius looked at him.

"What?" Remus asked

"Did you just 'aw'? Like a girl?" Sirius asked

"What? No- !"

"Yes, you did!" Sirius said, an evil grin forming.

"No I didn't!" Remus argued

"Uh, hu, right, Moony" Sirius said, unconvinced

"Must you two _always _argue?" James asked from the bed, looking amused

The two jumped.

"Hey, Prongs" Sirius said

"See you made up with Harry" Remus said, gesturing to the sleeping boy

James smiled at him "Ya... so, when do I get to hex the Dursleys?"

"Soon, I hope" Sirius said, sitting at the end of the bed, while Remus sat in the chair next to James.

Harry began to cough, waking himself up.

Suddenly sitting up, Harry leaned over the bed and threw up.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Remus said, jumping out his seat and backing away from the vomit.

James began pounding on his back, while Sirius left to get Poppy.

Harry sat back, coughing fit starting.

James pulled him closer and continued hitting his back.

When he was finally finished, Harry was panting and leaning against his fathers side, who he hadn't even processed was still alive, not even remembering what happened two hours ago.

Sirius returned with Poppy, Dumbledore and McGonigole.

Remus cleaned up the vomit with a simple cleaning spell and Poppy gave him a potion, and tended to some of the wounds that had re-opened while he was vomiting and coughing.

James never left his sons side, who had stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before remembering what happened.

After Madam Pomfrey was done, she allowed the Weasleys and Hermione in.

"So, how long am I stuck here?" Harry asked

"By tonight you'll be able to join us for dinner in the Great Hall, but you'll have to return here afterwards. So, you can leave for breakfast, lunch and dinner" Hermione explained

"Well, better than nothing" Harry said

He turned to Sirius.

"So, again, why are you here? Your supposed to be on the run" he said

Sirius placed a hand on his heart, fake hurt

"What? Your not happy to see me?" he asked

"Of course I'm happy to see you" Harry said, rolling his eyes "I'm just wondering why your here"

"Well, thanks to Prongs here, I'm free!" Sirius exclaimed/explained

"What?" Harry asked, shocked

"Me, Remus, Arther and Dumbledore went to the Ministry of Magic and freed him. We also pronounced that I was back from the dead" James explained

"Quit a shocking, yet fun advent... for us, at least" Remus added

"Harry, I hate to say this, but the Ministry wants you to attend a trial. It's to see if your Aunt and Uncle are innocent or not" Dumbledore said

James growled at Dumbledore. He hadn't wanted Harry to know until he had to.

"It's okay, Ron and Hermione already told me" Harry said with a shrug

At that James turned his glare to his sons best friends, who raised their hands and took a step back.

At dinner, Harry was finally let out of bed and everyone was sitting at a large round table, in the middle of the Great Hall.

All the original tables were gone, having the professors that stayed during the summer eat at the large round one.

The professors that had stayed during the summer where:

Dumbledore

McGonagle

Snape and

Madam Pomfrey

Include the entire Weasley Clan (Percy, Bill and Charlie had come for a visit for the summer), The Marauders and The Golden Trio, the table was full.

Ron sat to Harry's right, James sat to Harry's left, Hermione sat next to Ron, Sirius sat next to James, and Remus sat next to Sirius.

Snape, who sat on the other side of the table, was ignoring everyone and everything and just glaring a death glare at James, who completely ignored him.

"Let me get this straight. You retrieved the Philosophers Stone and defeated Voldomort in your first year. Then, you saved Ginny, killed a Basilisk, and defeated Volodmort in your second year. And then entered the TriWizard Tournament, defeated a dragon, swam to the bottom of the lake and defeated Voldomort again, and won the TriWizard Tournament in your 4th year" James said

Harry nodded.

Percy snorted.

Everyone ignored him.

"Hey, you wouldn't have happened to find a watch in that lake. The giant squid took mine and I never got it back" Sirius said

* * *

Three weeks passed, and Harry was fully healed.

They had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, seeing as it was only a month and a half until school started.

Dumbledore had called the Marauders to his office, for who knows what.

Harry was wondering the halls, looking for something to do, when he came across a painting of a lion.

Curious, he walked closer.

The lions head turned to him.

"Who are you?" it asked

"Uh... Harry Potter" Harry answered

"I sense it in you, Harry Potter" the lion said

Before Harry could ask what it is he sensed, the lion continued.

"You are of his blood. The Sanctuary is open to you and who ever you chose to follow"

The lion bowed it's mighty head, and the portrait opened like a door.

Slowly, Harry entered and the portrait closed behind him.

The lights seemed to turn on, revealing a Living Room.

The carpet was a dark red, the sofa and two arm chairs looked like they'd been taken right out of the Griffindore Common Room. A fire placed roared fiercely, and a pot of Floo Powder sat on the ledge. There was a coffee table, and a medium sized bookcase, filled with books.

There were 13 doors leading to who knows where.

Harry took one look at the room and knew he had to tell Ron and Hermione.

This could be their Sanctuary, their hideout. Who knows the wonders this could do for them.

Feeling excited, Harry turned on his heel and raced off to find his friends.

He found Hermione in the library and Ron in the Great Hall.

Harry dragged them down the hall, refusing to answer their confused questions.

When they reached the portrait, he looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Trust me, you'll love this" he said

He turned to the lion.

The lion took one look at him and bowed it's head, causing the portrait to open.

The trio entered the Living Room, the portrait closing behind him.

"Tada! Welcome to The Sanctuary!" Harry said, holding his arms wide as he presented the Living Area.

"Wow... Harry, this is amazing!" Hermione said

"Bloody hell, mate" Ron breathed, taking everything in

"What are in the other rooms?" he asked

"Don't know. Took one look at this place and ran off to find you two" Harry explained

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's check them out!" Hermione said, running to the closest door.

She opened it, revealing an empty white room.

Two other rooms where like this, and when they were starting to feel as if all the rooms where just white and empty, they came to the forth door.

Through the forth door, was a gigantic library, filled with books old and new. There were tables and chairs everywhere, and the place looked almost as bigger as the school's library. If not, even bigger.

Hermione practically squealed in delight and rushed in.

She ran from bookshelf to bookshelf, skimming her fingers along the books spines.

"I haven't even read half of these books! Let alone, heard of them!" Hermione exclaimed

"Well... that is actually pretty shocking" Ron commented

After finally dragging Hermione out of the Library, they turned to door five.

Ron opened it this time, revealing a Potions Lab, filled with cauldrons and ingredients.

"Wow... Snape would be _so _jealous right now" Harry said, looking at the various different ingredients and Potions Book.

Behind door 6, was a large Dining Room.

The Dining Room could have fit half the school, and the ceiling had the same spell on it as the Great Hall.

"Wow... our own magic ceiling" Ron said, staring at the ceiling in awe.

Harry opened door 7, which turned out to be a giant Garden. Well, more like a Forest really.

The Garden tended to itself, magically filling the Potions Lab.

"Wow... imagine how fun it would be to fly around this place" Harry said, looking around

"The first thing you think of is flying your broom" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"If you'd give flying a chance, you might actually like it" Harry said

"Give it up, Harry. She's never gonna fly" Ron said, exiting the room.

Through door 8, was a kitchen.

It was nearly as big as the Hogwarts Kitchens, but practically empty of anything edible.

Behind door 9, was a Clinic.

It was filled with Healing Potions, Healing Books, and Hospital Beds.

Behind door 10, was an Arena.

It was filled with swords, wands and books on how to fight, silent casting and wandless magic.

"Wicked" the two boys said at the same time

"This place is barbaric" Hermione said, walking out the door.

Behind door 11, was a Quidditch Field.

There were thousands of brooms and Quidditch balls. There was also something that made other players appear, so it would be like playing an actual game.

The boys nearly cheered their heads off.

Behind door 12, was a Room with nothing but a piece of parchment and a quill.

Hermione took the quill and wrote the first thing that popped into her head.

_Library_

"Library. Of course" Ron said, rolling his eyes

A door appeared.

Hermione smiled smugly at Ron, and opened the door.

It led to Hogwarts Library.

"Wow... it must take us to wherever we write down" Harry said

Hermione closed the door and Harry picked up the quill.

_Slytherin Common Room_

Another door appeared.

Harry opened it, and he came to the empty Slytherin Common Room.

"Wow... imagine how much chaos the Marauders could have made with this" Harry said, looking around the empty room.

In the finale room, was a glass pane with a wand-like stick pointing at it, and a long table against the wall.

"What is that?" Ron asked, pointing to the strange pane.

Harry didn't know why, but he took out the Marauders Map and placed it on the glass pane.

On the wand-stick thing where 5 buttons.

They where labeled 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.

Harry pressed 3, and the wand-stick zapped the Map with a white light.

3 others appeared.

"Wow... that's amazing" Hermione said

Harry pointed his wand at one.

"I summonly swear I am up to no good"

Writing appeared on the paper, but not what they thought.

_SET A LOCATION  
_

"Uh... Hogsmead" Harry said

A map, just like the Marauders Map, but of Hogsmead appeared.

_CREATE PASSWORD_

"Wicked..." Ron breathed

"Um... I summonly swear I want candy" Harry said

_PASSWORD SET_

The map vanished, leaving a blank piece of paper.

"I summonly swear I want candy?" Hermione asked, an eye brow raised

"I... shut up!" Harry said

"This is amazing!" Ron exclaimed

"What are we gonna do with the other two?" Hermione asked

"We could make three copies for each of us, and of different places" Harry said

"Like what?" Ron asked

"Like the Ministry of Magic! That could come in handy" Hermione suggested

"Let's get started" Harry said, turning to the Re-Maker.

They made three of Hogwarts, three of the Ministry, and three of the Barrow (Ron's idea)

"Alright, passwords for Hogwarts is 'I summonly swear I am up to no good', password for Ministry is 'Fudge is a Moron', and password for the Barrow is 'Cookies' (Again, Ron's idea)" Harry said

"You just _had _to insult the Minister" Hermione said

"Yup" Ron and Harry said at the same time

Ron and Harry decided to play Quidditch, while Hermione went to spend some time in the Library, where she found a _very interesting _book.

She burst into the Quidditch Field, where Harry had just won yet another game.

"Guys! You _have _to see this!" Hermione said

The two boys ran over to where she was sitting the book down on the floor and falling to her knee's.

They joined her.

The book said:

_How To Become An Animagus_

The two boys gaped at it.

"You think we should become Animagus?" Ron asked

"I think it's a great idea!" Harry said

"Exactly! Imagine how this could help us in the war!" Hermione said

"Come on, let's go to the Common Room" Hermione said, getting up and rushing towards the door, the two boys right behind her.

They spent an hour reading the book, making a list of the things they'll need to do it.

By the time they finished the list, it was time for dinner.

"Oh, my god! We missed lunch! Lets go!" Ron said, running towards the door

"Wait, someone has bound to notice that we've been gone all day. What should we say?" Hermione asked, stopping Ron in his race to the door.

"We could say we've been playing Quidditch. Which isn't a total lie" Ron said

"They would have probably checked the Quidditch Field if they went looking for us" Hermione pointed out

"We could say we where wondering the castle, and just never bumped into each other" Harry suggested

"That will have to do. Let's go" Hermione said, standing up and leaving the book on the coffee table.

* * *

When the Trio entered the Great Hall, they found James, Sirius and Remus talking to each other, obviously worried, Fred and George about to set out in another search for them and Molly pacing worriedly.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you three!" Molly exclaimed, as soon as she spotted them

"Oh, ya. We where wondering the castle, nothing to worry about" Harry said, as he and the other two took their seats at the table.

"You missed lunch, if you didn't notice" James said

"Ya... that would explain why we're so hungry" Harry said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

James chuckled, as the food appeared.

Ron, as always, stuffed his face like there was no tomorrow.

After dinner, they Marauders took the trio to their guest room, where they began chatting by the fire.

"So, you guys did a Blood Bound. So, that makes you brothers?" Ron asked

The three nodded

"And that makes you two Harry's actual uncle's!" Hermione said

The three men looked at each other in surprise.

"That never occurred to us. But yes, that makes Sirius and Remus, Harry's Uncle's" James said

Sirius and Remus smiled.

"But... what about... Wormtail?" Ron asked, unsure

The Marauders growled at the mention of the traitor.

"His part of the bound was broken when he betrayed us" James explained, his face dark

The trio nodded.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione where in Griffindore Tower, in the 5th year Boys Dorm. (Hermione decided to just screw it and slept in the Boys Dorm)

"Hey, guys. Should we do a Blood Bound?" Harry asked

"Are you off your rocker?!" Hermione asked, bolting up.

"Well, think about it! We're already practically family. And the Marauders did it when they where in 5th year. We're already becoming illegal Animagus, why not become illegal Blood Siblings, too?" Harry asked

Ron shrugged "I wouldn't mind having two another siblings. Especially if it's you two"

Hermione sighed "Fine. I'll look it up in the Sanctuary Library and see what I can do"

With that, they greeted sleep.

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Remember, I need nicknames! Harry's a Fiery Phoenix, Ron's a Black Horse, and Hermione's a Brown Barn Owl.  
**

**R&amp;R! 3,085 Words!  
**


	4. Blood Bound, Decimare and Animagus Brews

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day, the trio made their way down to breakfast.

Harry sat next to James, and began picking out some food.

"So, what was it Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about?" Ron asked

"Oh, ya I nearly forgot about that" Sirius said

"Well, might as well tell everyone" James said, setting down his fork.

"Dumbledore has decided to allow me, Sirius and Remus to become the first Hogwarts Helpers" James explained

"Hogwarts Helpers?" Hermione asked

"We patrol the grounds at night, help out the teachers and the students that are falling behind... well, at least _I'll _be doing that" Remus said, giving Sirius and James a look.

They whistled innocently.

After breakfast, the trio took Harry's Invisibility Cloak (Just to be safe) and headed to The Sanctuary.

They _really _didn't want anyone to find out about their hideout, and the Invisibility Cloak was working perfectly.

Once in the Sanctuary Common Room, they removed the Cloak.

"Hey, why not make two more Invisibility Cloak's?" Ron asked

"How are we supposed to do _that_?" Harry asked

"With the Re-Maker" Ron said, rolling his eyes

"Ron, that's _brilliant_!" Hermione said

"Thank you" Ron said

Harry grabbed his Cloak and they entered the Re-Making Room.

Placing his folded Cloak on the glass pane, Harry pressed 2.

With a shot of white light, two other Cloaks appeared.

One was purple and the other red.

Ron and Hermione both grabbed one, Hermione purple and Ron red, and rapped them round themselves to see if it worked.

Their bodies disappeared.

"It works!" Hermione exclaimed

"Wicked!" Ron said "Imagine what I can do to the twins with this!"

"I don't think it would be a good idea to show anybody. Keep them hidden for now, and we'll use them to sneak into The Sanctuary" Harry said

After setting the Cloaks aside, they returned to the Animagus Book.

"Okay, we should have the ingredients in the Potions Lab" Hermione said, taking the book and going to the Potions Lab.

"It says here that the potion takes two days to brew. And that's only to see what your form is" Hermione said, as she set the book on a table next to a medium sized cauldron.

"Perfect. While the Animagus Potion brews, we'll have time to find out more about the Blood Bound" Harry said, as he and Ron took some ingredients off the shelf.

Hermione began to brew.

While Hermione made the Animagus Potion, Ron and Harry set of the the Library to find out about the Blood Bound.

"I found it!" Ron exclaimed, an hour later

Harry dropped all his books and rushed over to look over Ron's shoulder.

_"The Blood Bound goes back to the time of Merlin himself. If done correctly, the one's who did the Blood Bound will be siblings by blood, and will also be able to talk to each other willingly through the mind"_

"Bloody hell" Ron said, his and Harry's eyes wide

He continued

_"They will also gain one bit of the others. If one learned of something, the others of the Bound will learn it, too. If one is good on a broom and another is not, they will also be able to fly a broom"_

"Again. Bloody hell" Ron said

"Do you think the Marauders know about this?" he asked, turning to Harry

"They might, but just didn't tell us. They probably never thought that we'd want to 'follow in their footsteps'" Harry said

Ron chuckled.

"Hey, look. It also says how to make the potion!" Harry said

"Yes! Let's take this to Hermione!" Ron said, standing up with the book in hand.

They took the book to Hermione, who was now leaving the potion to brew for the next three weeks.

"We've found the potion!" Harry said

"Let me see" Hermione said taking the book from Ron

After reading it, she turned to the two boys with wide eyes.

"We'll be able to talk to each other through our _minds_? No matter where we are?" she said

"Ya, amazing isn't it" Ron said

"And we'll have one talent from the others" Hermione continued "Are you _sure_ we should do this? We'll have to add a drop of our blood. _And _we must drink a fresh cup at midnight"

The three looked at each other.

"Ya, we want to do it. This could come in handy, a _lot_. Just as well as being an Animagus" Harry said

"Especially an _unregistered _Animgaus" Ron said, smiling

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile forming on her lips.

The trio hide their Cloaks in the Dorm, ready to be used when they sneaked out to the Sanctuary to do the Blood Bound.

They decided not to go back to the Sanctuary until later tonight, so they wouldn't worry anyone again.

Besides, James and Sirius wanted to play a game of Quidditch with them.

On Harry's team where:

Harry: Seeker

Ron: Keeper

Fred: Beater

George: Chaser

On James's team where:

James: Seeker

Sirius: Beater

Charlie: Keeper

Bill: Chaser

Once in the air, Sirius announced.

"And now we shall finally determine which one is better at Quidditch! Harry Potter or James Potter!"

James and Harry rolled their eyes.

"One..."

"Two..."

"GO!"

All at once, they zoomed off.

Harry and James immediately started looking for the snitch.

Harry saw it first.

He zoomed towards it, catching James's attention, who immediately followed.

The two where side by side, racing each other towards the tiny golden ball with wings.

The rest of the Weasleys, Hermione and Remus sat in the stands, cheering them on.

They where close to the ground now.

Harry stood up on his broom, much to James's surprise.

He followed, a little more wobbly.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione cheered

They reached forward at the same time, their fingers brushing against the golden snitch.

Suddenly, Harry fell, catching the snitch.

James yelped, as he and Harry hit the ground.

Harry held up the snitch.

"AND HARRY POTTER WINS AGAIN!" the twins shouted at the top of their lungs.

The two Potters got to their feet.

"You okay, son?" James asked

"Ya, I'm fine, dad" Harry said, smiling at him.

That night, a couple hours before midnight, the trio grabbed their Invisibility Cloaks, and left Griffindore Tower.

Once at the Sanctuary, Hermione began the Blood Bound Potion.

10 minutes before midnight, and she was almost done.

"Alright, we need one drop of each others blood. Once the potion is taken, we'll fall asleep until about breakfast" she explained

The boys nodded and drew their wands.

"I'll go first" Harry said

He pointed his wand at the palm of his hand and used the cutting spell.

He raised his hand over the top of the cauldron, and squeezed out a drop of blood.

Ron and Hermione did the same.

The potion turned a deep shade of red and began to bubble.

Hermione filled three goblets, and handed it to the others.

"Okay, we should probably sit down before we drink it" she said

After settling down in the Common Room, they clinked glasses

"Bottoms up" Harry said

They drank.

All three glasses hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

And all three kids, fell asleep.

* * *

20 minutes before breakfast, the trio woke with groans.

"D-Did it work?" Ron asked

"Only one way to find out" Hermione said, taking out her Hogwarts Golden Map.

She pointed her wand at it.

"I summonly swear I am up to no good"

The Map appeared, but instead of showing the usual Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, it said:

_Harry Potter-Weasley-Granger_

_Ron Weasley-Potter-Granger_

_Hermione Granger-Weasley-Potter_

"Wow... my mums gonna freak if she ever finds out about this" Ron said, staring at the parchment

"I'll do a spell so that it will only say out original last names" Hermione said, pocketing the Map.

_'Can you here me?' _a voice asked in their heads

Ron and Hermione jumped and turned to Harry.

"I'll take that as a yes" Harry said, with a smirk

_'Wicked__'_ came Ron's voice

_'Creepy' _came Hermione's

_'Creepinly Wicked' _came Harry's

"Wonder what talents we got" Ron said aloud

"We'll just have to try everything we're good at and find out" Harry said

* * *

They were the first one's to breakfast.

The trio began eating and talking about random things, as the Hall slowly began to fill in.

James, Sirius and Remus where the last one's up, sleepily rubbing the sleep out their eyes.

"Sense when do you three get up so early?" James asked

"They where the first one's here" Molly said, eying the trio

"_What_?" Sirius said, shocked

"Sense when do you get up _that_ early?!" Remus asked

The trio shrugged.

The Marauders sat down, still eying the trio.

"So, how about we go to Diagon Alley today? We should probably get the kid's school stuff" Molly said

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

After breakfast, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, and The Weasleys went to Diagon Alley.

First they went to Gringotts, to the Family Potter Vault.

It was huge. Mountains of gold piled high.

The trio and the Weasleys gaped.

"Well? Dig in! There's plenty to go around!" James said, gesturing for everyone to fill their bags.

"What? No, we can't possibly-" Molly tried to protest

"Of course you can!" James cut her off "We've got plenty!"

Molly hesitated for a moment, before sighing and allowing her children to fill their bags to the brim.

When everyone's bags where full, they went into Diagon Alley.

After buying some books and other things, they went to the pet store to get Hedwig some treats.

While James stood in line at the counter, behind an old wizard who couldn't decide what treat to get his pet toad, Harry began wondering the shop.

It was filled with owls, toads, cats, etc.

He was looking through the back, when something caught his eye.

It was a snake.

It's scales where red, looking a lot like blood. It had black spots, that looked a lot like a cheetah's. It's eyes where pitch black.

**"Hello" **the snake greeted

**"Hello" **Harry said

**"Ah, it speaks" **the snake hissed

**"Ya, I'm a parstlemouth"**

**"How very interesting. Tell me, boy, is there any other parstlemouths who would like to be my master?"** it asked

**"Well... there is Voldomort. He's trying to take over the Wizarding World and kill me" **Harry said

The snake hissed **"I not wish to have another master who wants to use his powers for evil. How about something new?You shall be my new master"**

**"What? No!" **Harry tried to protest

**"Don't even try to resist. Once I chose a master, _I chose a master_"** the snake said

Harry groaned

**"Fine. What's your name?"**

**"My name is Decimare" **the snake replied, as Harry opened it's cage

**"I'm Harry" **

Decimare slithered out of his cage, and slithers up Harry's arm

**"I don't think it would be a good idea for the adults to find out about you. How about you stay in my bag until we get home?" **Harry said

Decimare hissed **"Very well, Master"**

**"Don't call me master"**

**"What ever you wish, Master"**

Decimare slithered into Harry's backpack, just as James called his name.

"Coming!" Harry replied, running towards the door.

* * *

**And that's it!  
**

**The trio are now Blood Siblings, the Animagus potion is brewing and Harry's got a secret 'pet'!**

**Stay toned for more!**

**The Griffindore Beater**


	5. Their Animagi, Birthdays and Dememtores

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy.**

**Hope ya enjoy chapter 5!**

**ON WITH THE UNITED!**

* * *

When they got back to Hogwarts, the trio grabbed their Invisibility Cloaks and headed for the Sanctuary.

Once there, Harry dropped his backpack onto the couch and un-zipped it, allowing Decimare to slither out.

His friends gasped.

"Harry! Where did you get that snake?!" Hermione asked

"I reluctantly became his master" Harry explained

**"Mmm, nice place you have here" **Decimare hissed, looking around.

"What the- WHAT?!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed

"What is it?" Harry asked

"I understood it!" the two said at the same time

**"I have a name! It's Decimare!"** Decimare snapped

"Your Parstletongue's, too!" Harry said "I must be from the Blood Bound"

"Oh, great. I can talk to snakes now" Ron groaned

**"Tell you what, sense you two speak the tongue of snake's also, I will include you in the training" **Decimare said

**"Training?" **Harry asked

And the other two understood.

**"When a snake chooses a master, they train them into fighting, silent casting and wandless magic, if their magic core is strong enough. And I can sense that all three of you****r magic core's are strong enough. My master's more that you two" **Decimare explained

**"Oh... uh, okay" **Ron said, testing his new ability

"But first let's get on with the Animagus Potion." Hermione said, walking towards a door.

She opened it, only to find herself in one of the empty rooms.

"Oops. We should probably label theses doors" she said, before going to the right door.

**"Do you not know what those three empty rooms are?" **Decimare hissed

**"Uh, no" **Hermione said, barely realizing that she was speaking Parstletongue.

Decimare snorted **"Of course you stupid humans wouldn't. I doubt you even know what this room is!"**

**"Well, if your so smart tell us!" **Ron snapped

**"There are four hidden Sanctuary's in Hogwarts, one made from each founder. Only their heirs can find them. This is the Sanctuary of Godric Griffindore" **the snake explained

"But that means... Harry! Your the heir to Griffindore!" Hermione exclaimed

"I _knew _you weren't the heir to Slytherin!" Ron said

"Wow..." Harry breathed, looking around as if seeing the room for the first time.

**"What about the empty rooms?" **Harry asked, turning to Decimare

**"Those are bedrooms. You put your blood on the door and it turns into a perfect bedroom for you" **Decimare explained

The trio looked at each other in surprise.

Harry drew his wand and used the cutting spell to cut his palm.

Walking over to the first empty room door, he placed his cut hand on it, smearing blood.

The blood disappeared into the polished wood, and the words _Harry _appeared on the top of the door in golden letters.

Harry looked at his friends, before opening the door.

He gasped.

The room was large, and had a double bed against the wall.

It's sheets where red and gold, the Griffindore colors, same as the walls.

There was a Griddindore banner above the bed.

There was a polished wooden desk, with ink, quills and parchment with a polished wooden seat in front of it.

There was a dark brown chester draws against the wall, and a bedside table on aether side of the bed.

Against the wall, was a medium sized bookshelf, and in one corner was golden perch, obviously for Hedwig, and in another corner, was leafless tree, obviously for Decimare.

The walls where covered in pictures of the trio, Harry, his dad, Sirius and Remus. Some even had some of the other Weasley kids.

At the end of the bed, was a polished, dark wooden chest and there was a broom holder on the wall.

"Wow... this is _my _room?" Harry asked, looking at Decimare.

The snake nodded.

Harry closed the door, and Ron drew his wand, walking over to the next door.

Doing the same as Harry, he cut his hand and smeared his blood onto the door.

His blood disappeared into the wood, and the words _Ron _appeared in golden letters.

Ron opened the door and, just like Harry, couldn't help but gasp.

There was a double bed up against the wall, with the Griffindore banner above it.

The beds sheets where dark red, and there was bedside table on it's right.

On the bedside table, was a picture frame of Harry, Ron and Hermione, smiling and laughing.

There was a cupboard against the wall and a desk in the corner.

A chest was at the end of the bed, and there was a broom holder on the wall.

There was also a picture of Ron's family on the wall, excluding Percy and including Harry and Hermione.

Ron smiled at his Blood Siblings, and closed the door.

Hermione cut her hand and placed it on the last door.

Like the boys, the blood disappeared and the words _Hermione _appeared in golden letters.

Hermione opened the door and gasped.

There was a large double bed, with light red blankets with dark stripes. There was a long mirror, so she'd be able to see her whole body. A whole wall was a bookshelf, piled high with all different kinds of books.

There was a desk, covered in parchment, quills and ink.

In a corner, was a cat bed, and a water and food bowl for Crookshacks.

"This is amazing" Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief

She turned to Decimare.

"How come none of this is in the Hogwarts Library?" she asked

**"Because the founders kept them secret. So no one would go off, trying to find the Sanctuary's"** Decimare hissed

"Now, the Animagus Potion?" Ron said

"Oh, right" Hermione said, closing the door and walking over to the Potions Lab.

The trio walked over to the cauldron.

Hermione opened the Animagus book to the page she marked, and began checking things off.

"Okay, that's it. The potions ready" she said, slamming the book shut.

20 minutes later, they had three goblets of the potion sitting on the coffee table, and the trio sitting on the couch.

"Okay... who goes first?" Hermione asked

"I'll go" Harry said, picking up a goblet.

"What exactly will this do?" Ron asked, before Harry could drink.

"This is to find out what your form is. It will put you in a trance that will last 3 hours at the very, very, _very _most" Hermione explained "And you have to drink it all, and you can't stop until it's _all _gone. Not even to breath"

Harry nodded and, taking a deep breath, downed the potion, pulling a disgusted face while doing so.

His mind became hazy, his vision blurry and he fell back against the couch.

_He was in the middle of a clearing._

_His moves where sluggish, his mind hazy._

_He didn't know how long he was there, but a large figure soon entered the clearing._

_It stood in front of him, green staring into green._

_It was a lion._

_It's fur was a golden yellow, and it's eyes just as green as his. The brown fur that surrounded it's head was a perfect brown, shinning in the light. On it's forehead was a lightning bolt, in a light yellow._

_It took his sluggish mind some time to register it._

_'This is my Animagus'_

_As soon as he realized that, the lion vanished and he exited the vision._

Harry gasped as he shot up, looking around wildly.

Ron and Hermione, who had been in a conversation, jumped and turned to Harry.

"Well? What are you?" Ron asked immediately

Harry's mind turned back to the lion.

"I'm a lion" he said

"Wicked! The sing of Griffindore!" Ron exclaimed

Hermione smiled

"My turn!" Ron said, grabbing a cup

"Oh, wait! You should-"

But Ron was already drinking it, but nearly gagged at the taste.

"You've got to keep drinking!" Hermione said

Ron reluctantly continued to drink, his face showing pure disgust.

And he fell into the trance.

Harry and Hermione leaned back into the couch.

Ron's eyes where glazed over, and he was staring straight ahead.

"What do you think Ron will be?" Harry asked

"Don't know. He's pretty loyal, so he might be something that is loyal to their master or to their pack. And he might be something red, because his _whole family _has red hair" Hermione said

Harry nodded thoughtfully "How long was I out?"

"15 minutes" Hermione answered

"How do you think everyone will react if they find out about this?" Harry asked, after a moment

"Well... your dad, Sirius, and Remus I'm not to sure. Miss. Weasley would probably shout at us and the twins would be jealous. But about the Blood Bound, I'm completely blank" Hermione sighed

Just than, Ron shot up with a gasp.

He looked at Hermione.

"How long was I out?" he asked

Hermione checked her watch

"18 minutes"

"What are you?" Harry asked

"I'm a Stallion. A horse" Ron answered, taking deep breaths

"My turn" Hermione said, picking up the last goblet.

She held her nose and downed the potion.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Harry asked

And she fell into the trance.

"What do you think Hermione will be?" Ron asked

"Obviously something smart" Harry said

"Maybe an eagle?" Ron suggested

"She might be. But I don't know how she'd feel about that, it's the Ravenclaw animal" Harry said

They continued talking about random things, until Hermione shot up with a gasp.

Harry looked at his watch.

"12 minutes"

"What are you?" Ron asked

"An owl" Hermione said

"Wicked, Hermione! You can fly!" Harry exclaimed

"So _this _is what it took to get Hermione in the air" Ron said

"What time is it?" Hermione asked

"Uh, an hour before lunch" Ron said

"Perfect! Just enough time to teach Hermione how to fly a broom" Harry said

"Wow, wow, wow! I never said-"

"Come on, Hermione! It will get you used to the air" Harry said

Ron nodded in agreement, eager to see Hermione on a broom.

Hermione sighed. "Fine"

"Yes!" the boys exclaimed

They grabbed her hands and dragged her towards their Quidditch Field.

10 minutes later, the trio where ready to take off.

"Okay, just fly around the pitch three times" Harry said

Hermione nodded and they took off.

And this time, Hermione didn't wobble.

She flied around the pitch with the exact skill level as Ron.

"We've got Ron's broom skills!" Harry exclaimed

Ron groaned "Now Harry's just even _better_!"

"Let's try a game of Quidditch. We'll put it on second year level" Harry said

"Alright, let's give it a try" Hermione said

"I'll be Seeker, Ron Keeper and Hermione you'll be Chaser" Harry said

Setting the level to Second Year, they began the game.

* * *

The trio where walking to the Great Hall, huge smiles on their faces.

They had played three games of Quidditch, and Hermione made a _great _Chaser.

"So, are you thinking about joining the team?" Harry asked

"Well, with practice, I might consider it" Hermione said

When they reached the Great Hall, they where the last one's there.

"Where have you been? We where just about to send someone to look for you" Molly said

"Sorry, we where playing Quidditch" Ron said, which wasn't a complete lie.

"Alright, but if this happens _one more time _I'll-"

"Molly, calm down" James said, a smile on his face

Molly huffed, but sat down.

The trio took their seats and piled their plates.

Boy, where they hungry.

* * *

They where going to Grimmauld Place for Harry's birthday.

Decimare was curled around Harry's waist, hidden under his baggy shirt.

James led Harry into the kitchen, his hand on Harry's shoulder and Remus and Sirius at his side.

When they entered the kitchen, everyone jumped out and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"

There was a large cake in the middle of the table, surrounded by presents.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of it.

Ron grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the present covered table.

Harry sat down in a chair, between Ron and Hermione.

The one's at the party, was the whole Order, but Snape (Thankfully), The Weasleys, and Hermione.

Ron randomly grabbed a small present and pushed it into Harry's hands.

_To: Harry From: Dad_

Harry hesitated.

"Go on. Open it" Sirius said

Harry began ripping the raping paper open and brought out a black box.

Opening the box, a snitch came out and began zooming around the room.

"This used to be mine when I was in school. My dad gave it to me for my 15th birthday, and now I'm handing it down to you" James explained "It can also follow you around, if you give the command"

"Pretty cool, hu, Harry?" Ron said

Suddenly, Harry's arms lashed out and grabbed the snitch, right in front of Ron's face, who yelped in surprise.

Sirius and James burst out laughing.

"Thank you" Harry said, putting the snitch back in the box.

Fred picked one up and handed it to the black-haired teen.

"This one is from me and George" he said

_To: Harry From: Your Favorite Pair of Red-Headed Prankster Twins_

Harry gave a small laugh and opened it.

It was a prankster kit, filled with the twins products new and old.

Sirius and James smiled broadly at that, while Remus groaned.

From Hermione, he got a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages__._

From Ron, he got a huge bag of candy.

Sirius and Remus got him a large brown book with a golden M on the front.

Upon opening it to the first page he read aloud

"_The Marauders and Their Years of Hogwarts_"

"This contains all our pranks during Hogwarts. Every single thing we did" Remus explained

"Ya, like us dumping a bucket of water onto Sirius and he _still _didn't wake up" James said

"Oh, come on! I'm not _that _bad" Sirius protested

"You missed lunch" Remus pointed out

"_We _missed lunch" James corrected

Sirius huffed.

Harry laughed.

Tonks and Kingsley gave him some new Quidditch gear, and Molly and Arther gave him Percy's room.

There was only one more present left.

Dumbledore picked it up and handed it to Harry.

"From me" he said, with that famous twinkle in his eyes.

Harry smiled at him in thanks and took the gift.

Upon opening it, he found it to be the Sword of Godric Griffindore.

Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to Dumbledore.

"The portraits claim that Harry is the heir to Godric Griffindore. They won't explain why, saying that he has found something ancient. So, that also means that this Sword belongs to Harry" he explained

Harry looked from Dumbledore to the Sword, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Thank you" he finally said

Dumbledore smiled at him "I trust I'm putting it in the right hands. Now, I must be going"

With that, he bid his farewell at left through the fireplace.

The party continued and Harry decided to go out for some fresh air.

He walked down the road, and came to a park.

He sat on the swing, just relaxing.

Suddenly, everything seemed to get cold, as if all happiness was being drained from the world.

Frost began to spread across the swing, causing Harry to get up and look around.

Seeing nothing, he turned around, only to come face to face with two Dementores.

Harry gasped, and pulled out his wand.

The dementores lunged towards him, their cold, dead hands reaching out towards him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, and a pure white stag formed, creating a barrier between him and the dementores.

"Harry?!" a voice shouted

It was his dad.

Harry tripped over a rock and fell on his bum, causing his wand to go flying.

It hit Sirius on the head "Ow! What the- Harry!"

The three men ran towards where Harry was still on the ground, as the dementores flied.

"Harry! Are you okay?" James asked, helping his son to his feet

"Ya- Ya, I'm fine" Harry said

Remus picked up the teens wand and handed it to him, who gave him a smile in thanks.

"Oh no..." Sirius said

"What?" Harry asked, as he pocketed his wand

"You used magic. Fudge is gonna be pissed" Sirius said

"Sirius!" Remus said

"Oh, _come on_! It was in self defense!" James protested

"Prongs, pal, Fudge is a complete _moron_. He'll _never _admit that Harry was attacked by dementores! He'll probably try to use this as an excuse to expel him!" Sirius said

"Uh, Sirius has got a point. Fudge hate's my guts" Harry said

James sighed "Alright. Let's just get back to Grimmauld Place"

* * *

**Done! Please review!  
**

_**~BlackAngle321**_**  
**

**(I changed my username)  
**


	6. The Trial and UPaw, Shadowhoove and Hoot

Sirius was right, seconds after they returned to Grimmauld Place, letters came flying in, the first saying he was expelled from Hogwarts and that Ministry Officers would be coming to snap his wand. Than came one from Dumbledore saying to remain calm, that everything was being sorted out, and that he would have to attend another trial soon after tomorrows.

Harry sighed.

He had completely forgotten about tomorrows trial.

The next day, Arthur led Harry, James, Remus and Sirius through the Ministry of Magic.

They sat in the room, watching as the Arorar's dragged Vernon and Petunia in.

At the top table, was Fudge, a women dressed in pink, Madam Bones, Professor Dumbledore and some others.

Harry felt James grasp his hand, giving it a squeeze, which he gladly returned.

Vernon and Petunia were sat in chairs, and Madam Bones spoke.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Did you or did you not lock your nephew, Harry James Potter, in the Cupboard Under the Stairs?"

Vernon turned purple.

"What is it with this guy and turning purple? Is there something wrong with him?" Sirius asked

Remus and James chuckled and Harry tried to hide a smile.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING!" he shouted

James and Sirius growled, both tightening their holds on Harry.

"I will take that as a no" Madam Bones said calmly, while Percy Weasley wrote down what was being said.

"Mr. and Miss. Dursley, when Mr. Potter was found, there were numerous signs of obvious abuse" a man said, taking out a piece of parchment

"Such as:

Broken left leg

Finger shaped bruise's on neck

Twisted right wrist

Three broken ribs

Bruise's all over body

Very ill

And obvious starvation and kept in a dark room" he said, reading the list "Did you or did you not commit any of these crimes?"

"Of course not" Petunia spat "The boy's extremely clumsy, he falls down the stairs, walks into doors and walls, all the time! He like's to keep himself in his room with the lights off and windows closed all day, and refuse's to eat anything I give him. The reason for the finger shaped bruise's is because he had tripped on his own clumsy feet and my _perfect _husband here had caught him, accidentally by the neck"

The three Marauders had to resist the urge to jump to their feet and hex both Dursley's, but that didn't stop them from fuming.

Fudge nodded with raised eyebrows, obviously believing them. Along with the plump women in pink next to him, who had a sick smile on her face.

"Well, I say this must have been a _total _misunderstanding" he said

"Not so fast Minister. Who says these are not lies? Bring in the Veritaserum" said Madam Bones.

The Truth Potion was brought in and three drops were forced onto Vernon's tongue.

"Mr. Dursley, did you or did you not lock your nephew in the Cupboard Under the Stairs?" Bones asked.

"Yes. It was his room for 10 years until he got his Hogwarts Letter" Vernon said, his eyes glazed and tongue thick.

Remus's jaw dropped, Sirius's eyes widened and James nearly fainted.

"I'll kill that bastard" James hissed, just loud enough for Harry, Sirius and Remus to hear.

Harry was looking at his lap, uncomfortably shifting in his seat.

Madam Bones leaned forward, entwining her fingers.

"Did you or did you not abuse Harry James Potter?" she asked

"I did. Ever sense we found him on our door step" Vernon answered

"What about your son? Dudley Dursley?" she asked

"Never once did I hurt him. Only the freak" Vernon said

By now, even Remus was having trouble controlling his anger.

Amelia Bones nodded, and Vernon was given the antidote.

They did the same with Petunia, who answered the same as Vernon.

"Is it true you worked your nephew like a house elf?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes." Petunia answered

She was given the antidote.

Vernon and Petunia were seated on the other side of the room, while they brought in Dudley, who looked scared out of his wits.

"Mr. Dursley" Madam Bones began "Have you ever witnessed your parents abuse Mr. Potter?"

Dudley shook his head.

"Have they ever hit you?"

Another shake of the head.

"Very well. Go sit"

As Dudley sat down, away from both his parents and the wizards, Harry took his place.

"Mr. Harry James Potter" said Madam Bones "How long has your Uncle abused you?"

"As long as I can remember" Harry said

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked

"I tried. No one really believed me so I gave up after my second year" Harry answered

Dumbledore had no twinkle in his eye. Instead there was guilt.

Harry was sent back over to his guardians, who quickly took his hand again.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley" Fudge said, standing "We here by remove all custody of Harry James Potter and Dudley Vernon Dursley. You are to be sent to Muggle Prison for six years. Harry James Potter will for now on live with James Henry Potter. Dudley Vernon Dursley is to be sent to a foster home. Dismissed"

Petunia and Vernon were dragged out the room, all the while shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Don't worry Prongslet. You'll never see a Dursley again" Sirius said, as they stood.

They headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry sighed, as he slumped onto the couch in the Sanctuary.

"How did the trial go?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"It went okay. It was uncomfortable more than anything, though. Vernon and Petunia were sent to Muggle Prison and Dudley was sent to a foster home" Harry answered.

Ron chuckled. "Wish I could see them pound the spoil and bully out of him. I almost feel sorry for him."

"_Almost_" Harry said, grinning

The trio laughed.

Decimare slithered over.

**"Don't you think it's time to work on your Animagus forms?"** he hissed

**"Sure. I wanna get started" **Ron said

"What's the next step, Hermione?" Harry asked

Hermione set her book aside, and picked up the Animgaus book.

"We have to write a spell in Latin. And also a potion that will make the transformation painless. If we don't take the potion, we'll most likely die" Hermione said

The boys groaned.

While Hermione worked on the second potion, Ron and Harry went to the Sanctuary's Library to look up Latin dictionary's.

This time, they paid attention to the time and made it to Lunch and Dinner.

When Harry had entered his Sanctuary bedroom again, there was a sword holder above his bed, where he put the Sword of Godric Griffindore.

Decimare had also taken to teaching the trio sword fighting, starting out with wooden swords.

At first, Hermione refused to join in, but then Harry pointed out that if they couldn't do magic or something, they could use a sword.

This caused Hermione to reluctantly join in the training.

**"This will be your new daily routine" **Decimare hissed, sitting before the trio

**"Wake up at 6:00 and be here by 6:30**

**First we start with exercise, with three laps around the Garden and 15 push ups. **

**Than, Animagus Training. Practice on transforming back and forth. After we're done with that, we'll start on walking, jogging, then running. Then flying for the muggle-born, roaring and jumping for my Master, and running at full speed and jumping for the red-head.**

**Then you'll head to lunch.**

**When you get back, we'll sword fight for two hours.**

**Then it's silent casting**

**And then wandless magic.**

**Then you'll go to dinner and your free for the rest of the night."**

**"What if someone pulls us away?"** Ron asked

**"Than get away!" **Decimare hissed

**"Okay, we'll start tomorrow" **Harry said

**"Good" **with that, the red snake slithered away

Hours later, the trio found themselves in the Sanctuary Library, writing down their spells in Latin.

The silence was interrupted by Hermione slamming her book shut and leaning back in her seat.

The boy's didn't even look up. They all knew she'd finish first.

"Done" Harry sighed, setting back in his seat.

"Let me see" Hermione said, taking his paper.

She scanned the writing, and nodded.

"Good job. Ron?"

Ron handed her his parchment, which she scanned.

One wrong word could mean disaster.

"Alright. These should do" Hermione said, standing up.

They made their way into the Common Room, where a bubbling cauldron sat.

"Okay... who goes first?" Ron asked

"I'll go" Harry said, picking up a goblet.

He filled the potion, but then scrunched up his nose upon looking into his 'drink'.

"Uh... is there supposed to be chunks in it?" he asked

Hermione looked at the book.

"Afraid so" she said

Harry groaned and took a deep breath, threw his head back and downed the potion.

He gagged when he set the goblet down, trying to air out his tongue.

He picked up his paper.

"Remember to speak loudly and clearly" Hermione reminded

Remembering what happened last time he was told that, Harry made sure to do as told.

_"Commutatio pellis et ossa. Aurea, et scalpi Iactare habeant. Crescere me transferrem Fur Cineres, cauda, et acuta quasi ungues et dentes ferri. Me mutabis in leone, in Gryffindor est Sion."_

His body began to shift, golden fur growing over his body, his hands expanding, a tail growing.

And there stood a Lion.

His fur was a golden yellow, a faint, almost white, lightning bolt on his forehead. His paws were large and each toe was armed with a sharp, curved talon. The hair around his head was a chocolatey brown. His eyes remained green.

"Wicked" Ron said

Harry took a step forward and nearly fell over, but caught himself.

"Aw, man! We'll have to learn to walk _again_!" Ron groaned

"Well, that's why Decimare want's us to learn to walk, jog and run" Hermione said

Ron picked up one of Harry's paws.

"Your paw is as big as my face!" he said, his voice muffled from the paw.

"And your claws are almost U like" Hermione said

"Ya! Like a UPaw!" Ron said, removing the paw from his face.

"That's it! Harry Potter, I here by nickname you UPaw!" Ron exclaimed

"Wow, we really _are _following in the Marauders footsteps" Hermione said

Harry cocked his head, thinking, before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, try turning back" Hermione said

Harry, or UPaw, closed his eyes and he changed back.

"This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed

"My turn!" Ron said, grabbing a goblet

He took a deep breath and downed it.

Shaking his head, he took out his paper.

_"Ungula campum pro pedibus, operuit tam pelles habeant, celeritate et agilitatem. In me convertere et hinnitus."_

His body began to shift, and there stood a horse.

It was pitch black, with bits of red.

"Well done, Ron!" Hermione said

Harry stroked his nose-like head.

"Do you want a sugar cube?" he asked

The horse snorted and nuzzled his cheek.

Hermione tapped her chin.

"How about Shadowhoove?" she suggsted

Ron looked at her for a moment, before nodding.

"We here by name thee' Shadowhoove!" Harry said

Ron changed back.

"This is _so _cool!" he exclaimed

"Your go, 'Mione" Harry said, stepping back so she could get to the cauldron.

Hermione filled her goblet, and like last time, held her nose and downed.

"Again, why didn't I think of that?" Harry said

She put the goblet down and picked up her parchment.

_"Plumas rostro alis. Magna oculos et pedes unguibus armati. Cum perfusus horrore Brown innuit in Niger. Fac me sicut noctua."_

She began to shrink and grow feathers.

And there stood an owl.

Her feathers were brown, with bits of black. Her beak was gray, and her eyes were large and wise.

"Blimey" Harry muttered

She gave a hoot.

Ron smiled.

"I hear by name you Hoot!" he said

Hermione cocked her head, before nodding, deciding she liked it.

She changed back.

"UPaw, Shadowhoove and Hoot. The Golden Trio" Harry said

They grinned at each other.

"Can I have that sugar cube now?"

* * *

**Chapter 6 is here!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review for more!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED!**


	7. Dobby the Golden House Elf

The next day, the Trio went down to the Kitchens before anyone else woke up, leaving a note in the Griffindore Common Room, and had a quick breakfast.

Then, they made their way to the Sanctuary.

**"Ah... your actually on time" **Decimare hissed, as they entered the Sanctuary Common Room.

**"Ya, we'll be in the Garden if you need us" **Harry said, walking over to the Garden door.

They began doing laps around the Garden, which, as it turns out, had a large fountain in the middle, with Lion's spitting out water.

The three had tiered quickly, but they kept at it. By 7:00 am they were all sweating and made their way to the Kitchen for some water, where, much to their surprise, they found Dobby.

"Dobby?!" Harry exclaimed, tiredness forgotten at the moment.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir! Dobby just _knew _it was Mr. Harry Potter Sir, who was Griffindore's Heir!" Dobby said, jumping up and down.

"How did you know?" Ron asked

"When a Heir to one of the Founders has found their Sanctuary, one of the House Elf's in the world is chosen to serve them" Dobby said with a low bow.

"Dobby, you don't have to do that!" Hermione said

"Miss. Granger, you do know that if a House Elf has no master, they die. I only wanted to get away from my old master, the Malfoys! Not all those who own a House Elf, abuse them as they do" Dobby said

That shut her up.

"Besides, we'll pay him" Harry said, smiling.

Dobby looked like he was about to burst into tears of joy.

"Is there anything Dobby can do for his new masters?" he asked

"Um, could you get us some water, please?" Ron asked

Hermione smacked him.

"Of course, Master Ron!" Dobby said happily, before rushing off to the fridge.

He came back quickly, with three bottle's of water.

"Thank you, Dobby" Hermione said, taking a relieved sip of her drink.

"It is no problem, Mistress Hermione" Dobby said, with a slight bow of the head.

"You don't need to call me that" Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"Don't bother, Hoot. It's like trying to get Ron to have dinner manners" Harry said

"Hey!" Ron said

"Hoot?" Dobby asked, confused.

"Oh... uh, Dobby can you keep a secret?" Harry asked

Dobby nodded furiously "Of course! Dobby can _never _reveal his masters secrets!"

"Okay... well, we became Animagi. Yesterday. We nicknamed ourselves, Hoot, Shadowhoove, and UPaw" Harry said, pointing to each one of them.

Dobby brightened "What are yous? If you don't mind me asking, Master UPaw"

Harry chuckled at the use of his nickname "You can ask what ever you like. Allow us to show you"

He turned into UPaw, and bowed to the House Elf.

Dobby squealed. "The Heir to Godric Griffindore's Animagus is a mighty Lion! I would have no doubt!"

Ron turned into Shadowhoove, and Hermione into Hoot.

Dobby stroked Shadow's head, and Hoot landed on his shoulder, who he gave a pat.

After the teens changed back, Dobby was once again bouncing on his socked feet.

"Master UPaw, Master Shadowhoove and Mistress Hoot!" he squealed.

"Hey, Dobby. Could you please get us some food for lunch? And if you find anyone looking for us, tell them we'll be back by dinner" Harry said

"Of course, Master UPaw!" with that, Dobby vanished with a deafening _CRACK!_

After that, they began working on transforming back in forth from their Animagus forms for half an hour before they began re-learning to walk.

After 3 hours, they decided to take a break.

They ate the lunch Dobby brought them in their new Dinning Room, and then Decimare began training them in sword fighting in the Arena.

**"Lung, back, swish, lung. Lung, back, swish, lung" **Decimare repeated, as the trio did as was told.

After that, they worked on silent casting on the Arena dummy's.

Than, with an hour left before Dinner, they began basic wandless magic, starting by transforming a needle into a match, like they did in first year.

Harry got it on his second try, Ron on his fifth, and Hermione on her fourth.

By the time they were done, they had just started getting on the banishing spell.

"Come on, lets get to dinner" Hermione said

Decimare watched them leave a Common Room, a thoughtful look on his scaly face.

**"I wonder" **he hissed, before slithering away.

* * *

When they made it to the Great Hall for dinner, Molly had set them aside for a _long _talk.

But, thankfully, they were saved by James and Sirius.

When Hermione and Ron went ahead of Harry to the Griffindore Tower, Sirius came up to him.

"Alright, Prongslet. Spill." he said, crossing his arms.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Spill what?"

"At first, I thought you three were catching up, but then Dumbledore give's you the Sword of Godric Griffindore and says you found something that only the Heir can find. And then you three disappear of a _whole day_!" Sirius exclaimed

"Sirius, we're just hanging out. We were gone for a whole day because we decided to practice Defense spells, considering we're at Hogwarts, there's no restriction." Harry half lied.

Sirius nodded.

"Well, don't get used to it. Your farther wants to talk to you, said to meet him outside the Great Hall"

With that, he walked away.

Harry watched him exit the Hall, and shook his head.

He was about to make his way to meet up with his dad, but suddenly, his head began to spin and he stumbled backwards, catching himself on the giant round table.

It took a moment, but it eventually passed.

Shrugging it off, Harry exited the hall and was met by the sight of James waiting for him.

When he spotted Harry, he smiled.

"Come on, kiddo. Wanna show you something" he said

James led Harry to the seventh floor and paced in front of the wall three times, before a door appeared.

"This is the Room of Requirement. You pace in front of it three times, focusing on what kind of room you need and tada!" he said, opening the door to reveal a nice living area.

There was a red couch in front of a burning fireplace, and the place was decorated bookshelf's, ornaments, etc.

They got comfortable on the soft sofa, before James turned to his son.

"Dumbledore's decided that we should go to Kings Cross and get you and your friends on the train, also not to tell anyone that you spent half the summer at Hogwarts. It might draw unwanted attention." he explained

Harry nodded. "That all?"

"Well, I was wondering were you three have been going all this time. Aren't keeping any secrets, are you?" he asked

Harry bite his lip.

Yes.

Yes, he was keeping secrets.

That he was an Animagi, the Blood Bound, the Sanctuary, Decimare, Dobby, the Training. The list goes on.

Harry shook his head. "No." he lied.

"Good" James said, nodding.

He smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, who protested and tried to smooth it back down, to no avail.

James chuckled and pulled him into a one arm hugged.

"I love you, Harry" he said

"I love you too, Dad" Harry said

A moment of silence.

"You'd be surprised about how much of your mother you've got in you. Dumbledore... promised that when the war was over, we would bring her back, too."

When no answer came, he continued.

"She would be ecstatic to meet you. To see the person you turned out to be. She's got quite a temper thought and will probably go murder her sister when she finds out... you know. I still can't believe they would do that to their own nephew"

No answer.

"Harry?"

James looked down, only to see Harry staring straight ahead with unblinking eyes... not breathing.

"Harry?"

He began shaking him.

"Harry?!"

* * *

Ron and Hermione had sensed it.

Through the Bound.

They had just been sitting in the Common Room, when they had felt it.

They had raced to the Hospital Wing, to see James pacing outside.

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"I was talking with Harry and he had suddenly stopped breathing. I took him to the Hospital Wing, and sent Sirius to get Dumbledore and Remus to get you two and the rest of the Weasley's" he explained

Just than, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, McGonagall, and the rest of the Weasleys came running.

They waited outside for an hour, before Madam Pomfrey allowed them in.

The group raced over to the bed with a sleeping Harry in it.

"Poppy, do you know what happened?" Dumbledore asked, as James took his sons limp hand.

"Apparently, he's still ill. I suggest taking him to Grimmauld Place until he recovers. You can go tomorrow, and I'll be over every day after lunch" she said

"He's still sick? How?" Remus asked

Poppy shook her head. "I do not know. I had checked him for any illness three times over before letting him go, so it must have somehow returned"

James sighed.

"The reason he stopped breathing is because the illness had been unexpected and had hit at full force. I do not believe that anything unexpected like that will happen again, but if it does, contact me immediately" Pomfrey said, before walking away.

Everyone but the Marauders left soon after.

James crawled into bed with his son, and pulled him close.

Sirius and Remus took the beds near by.

And they fell asleep.

* * *

**Expect lots of Sick!Harry and Fatherly!James!Sirius!Remus! in next chapter!  
**

**LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED!**

**Please review!**


	8. Rewrite

_Hey, I'm gonna re-write this! I've been reading through it and realized 'Oh, shit, my spelling's crap!' and I also wanted to change what their Animagi are and their nicknames._

_I'm re-calling it _United Forever More.

_Oh, and here are the new Animagus forms and nicknames, like last time, they'll be a vote!_

Harry James Potter:

1\. Panther. _Black with bright green eyes and gray lightning bolt on forehead._

2\. Phoenix. _Black feathers, bright green eyes and white lightning bolt._

3\. Wolf. _Black fur, green eyes, dark gray scar._

Ronald Billius Weasley:

1\. Fox. _Red fur, white stomach and end of tail, and blue eyes._

2\. Wolf. _Red fur and blue eyes._

3\. Falcon. _Red feathers, blue eyes, light red stomach._

Hermione Jane Granger:

1\. Barn Owl. _Light brown feathers with tints of black, and brown eyes._

2\. Cat. _Brown fur, brown eyes._

3\. Leopard. _Brown fur with black spots, and brown eyes._

_NICKNAMES_

Harry James Potter:

_ UPaw _

_Onyx_

_Blackhide_

_Nox._

_Black-Blaze _

_Shadowclaw._

_Shadowpaw _

_Shade._

Ronald Billius Weasley:

_Rufus_

_Redclaw_

_Piros_

_Rubinus_

_Vulpes_

(MORE MAY COME!)

Hermione Jane Granger:

_Brownie_

_Hoot_

_Liber_

_Ibis_

_Sapiens_

(MORE MAY COME!)

_Anyway, expect the re-write soon!_

_-The Bookworm_


End file.
